Casing handling, such as drilling and running, has been advanced by the assignee of the present invention generally by use of a rig including a top drive. Many rigs, however, are not equipped with a top drive. Instead many rigs operate by use of a kelly to apply torque to the tubular string handled by the rig.
A method and assembly for casing handling using a kelly rig may be of interest. Any such method and/or assembly may be selected to apply torque to and react torque from a string of one or more joints of casing.